Our Non Wedding Night
by merder4lifetime
Summary: Meredith & Derek's 25 second scene at the end of 5.22 extended. Closure for a scene and episode that left Mer Der fans wanting more.


_Disappointed by the 25 seconds of Mer Der screen time after they gave away their wedding, this idea would not be put to rest. Inspired by the photo of Meredith walking down the aisle and looking over to Derek, a cut scene apparently. It is impossible to believe that this couple has reached the emotional maturity and intimacy to plan a wedding, then give it away unselfishly to their friends and that some of these things weren't discussed. Even off screen. Thus, my attempt at closure over their non-wedding day. You may find a slight bit of crossover, I already wrote those love scenes, and this is intended to be a "plausible" conversation on their non-wedding night. Derek is not 18 anymore, so… some talking…is not out of the realm of realistic possibilities! _

_The end, well, just my imagination, and since they say we'll have cliffhangers at the season final who knows. Let's see what Grey's has in store for this couple in the season finale. Thanks for reading, your comments good, bad or indifferent, greatly appreciated. _

_**Our Non Wedding Night**_

"Derek," she said, as they lay on their side, facing each other, still slightly out of breath sated and satisfied, basking in the after glow of the recent round of delightfully slow and sensuous exploration of each other's body, that had followed his want to go again comment, "think we covered," she smiled, "all of our favorite things."

"Uhmmm," he murmured, and brought their entwined hands to his lips, kissing hers softly, then, lingering on the soft skin of her wrist. "Night's still," he said between breaths, "young."

"So it is," she paused, like him, short breaths lingering, "very young," she laughed softly, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mer…" he joked, before capturing her mouth and deepening the kiss, "I love how much faith you have in me."

"Absolutely," she said when they broke away to breathe, "totally and completely."

"I think," he teased, "you're forgetting I'm not eighteen anymore."

"Never been a problem before," she smiled suggestively.

"Nor is it going to be," he laughed, "maybe just…"

"A little break," she smiled. "If you were eighteen," she told him, running her hand through his hair, leaning in to kiss him, "wouldn't be able to keep up with you," and their laughter filled the room where one night, two strangers, hiding their pain, after meeting in a bar where fate had led them, had first spent the night unaware it was the moment that would forever change their lives, unequivocally the biggest day of their lives, until today.

He bridged the almost non existent gap between them, and gathered her close, kissing her forehead, then the top of her head.

"Derek, when did you have time to do all this?"

"She wants to talk," he teased, "you mean the honeymoon's over?"

"Just the beginning," she smiled, "got started early, before the wedding."

"Mark and Lexie," he answered her, his fingers running through her hair.

"But…how, when I came home to get ready…well, to get my things and go back to the hospital, none of this was here."

"At the church," he said, as his hand pushed her hair back and kissed her softly, "Mark told me they had set this up after you left the house," he smiled kissing her again, "when Lexie didn't know that we'd changed the plans."

"Figures," she giggled, "it would be Mark, after what you told me about his perfect proposal idea."

"It was actually Izzie's doing," he told her, "gave them detailed instructions. They asked me if I wanted them to take it all down before we got home."

"Makes sense Izzie would be behind this, paper wedding bells and all," she laughed softly. "Guess you told him not to."

"I'd already robbed you of a wedding today," he smiled, "there was no way I was going to do that to our wedding night."

"Derek," she said, and he followed her gaze as she glanced toward the _Just Married_ sign over the mantel, the intimate glow of the fireplace continuing to cast the intended mood for romance, and then grey green shimmering eyes met the intensity of blue.

"What?" he asked, much as she'd done earlier when he was about to suggest they postpone their wedding.

"Thank you," she sighed, and smiled, that half smiled that spoke volumes, and brushed his lips with hers.

"For what?"

"The most magical, romantic, breath-taking wedding…"

"Meredith," he said surprised, "you thought…I thought you didn't want this…when I suggested we do this, if you felt that way I'd never have…"

"It was all those things," she said as she cupped his face, and she kissed him, her lips lingering, nibbling, "a beautiful wedding that was perfect for Izzie…"

"You just said," Derek started to say.

"Thank you," she repeated, "for willingly going along with it, even though it was not what we wanted, and for being so generous and kind and offering them the chance to dream, in the midst of their nightmare."

"You went along as well…"

"I told Cristina this morning, it was not about the wedding, but our marriage, that is what I'm excited about."

"If you want," he said, "if you want another wedding like that, we can have that Meredith, whatever you want…"

"Our wedding," she told him, "will be what we both want."

"You know," he said, "maybe we had the best of both worlds, this wedding today, I got to imagine you in a wedding dress, all our friends there and then when I saw you, and you stopped ever so slightly as you walked down the aisle, and smiled at me, the simplicity of the bridesmaids dress, the happiness I saw in your smile," he kissed her, "your eyes," he continued, "and I knew we had done the right thing. That it was not our wedding."

"We can have a simple wedding," she said, "this one cost a fortune, and I found out you gave her unlimited access to your credit card."

"Hey," he said, "that was never an issue. We will do what's right for us," he said silencing any further doubts. "Whatever you want."

"I know," she said, "but, Izzie really went crazy, so we can do simple. Derek, she even bought bridesmaid's gifts, and I think she charged them to you too."

"What were they," he laughed.

"The necklace I was wearing."

"I wondered," he said, kissing the spot on her neck where the stone had rested before she removed it. "I'd never seen that on you before."

"Well, I wore it because she insisted the bridesmaids had to wear the same jewelry for photos, and since it was our gift to them," she laughed, and then, more seriously. "The gifts she bought, as a keepsake of our wedding," she said, and he saw the hesitation, the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm going to do everything I can…"

"You told Bailey, there was nothing to do."

"It's not going to be easy, but we're going to try, look at all our options."

"I told her, she'd wear it at our wedding, even if it's small, that she's going to be a bridesmaid. Everything she planned Derek…down to the last detail, and now…she may not."

"She did plan the perfect wedding," he said, "just for the wrong bride and groom, and she'll just have to attend a small wedding for us," he said, trying to assure her, but knowing it was not something he could promise.

"Derek," she said, after they'd spent a few moments of quiet reflection, the reality behind today's turn of events, overwhelming. "I was thinking…"

"Uhmmm," he said, as his lips traced the curve of her neck.

"You should call your mom, and make sure she can make it, when we decide on a date. I think she was probably really disappointed when we moved the wedding at the last minute."

"You want Mom here?"

"She gave me her ring Derek," she said quietly, "she thought I was the one. I've never been that girl that moms say that about."

"You are," he said, and kissed her tenderly. "She knew you were the one."

"She should be here Derek," and added hesitantly, "when you put that ring on my finger, she should be here."

"You're going to wear the ring," he asked incredulously.

"We had wedding bands," she said, "for today, and while I stood there at the altar, and heard Alex, and all he said, I looked over at you…and I knew…our lifetime Derek, our lifetime together has already started."

"You," he said, swallowing past the lump in his throat, "are becoming very sentimental."

"I think" she said, and he saw the tears, "the wedding did this, when Izzie said Alex wanted me for best man."

"My lovely, beautiful sentimental bride," he said, and kissed the lone tear that escaped.

"On our wedding day, I'd like to wear your mom's ring…it's a symbol Derek, their love…she still loves him even after all these years."

"She'd like that," he said, and took a deep breath, "she and my Dad both would."

"And maybe," she said, "you should really insist your sisters be here. You said, once you said if you were hurt they'd be here, you'd want them here, and this…this is big Derek…our marriage. I mean, Nancy did fly across the country for less than twenty four hours just to make sure you were ok, and I know Kathleen planned to be here for next week, but…"

"Meredith…you want to go ahead and get married next week," he asked, "just as we'd planned originally."

"Next week," she smiled. "Yes, May 14, our perfect wedding day."

"The best real wedding day ever," he teased.

"You know what the best part will be," she said, pressing her body closer against him.

"The second wedding night," he said, cocking his head slightly, smiling into her eyes.

"Not such a stupid brain man," she smiled.

"I have to admit," he teased, "I liked the idea of you…in a corset and taking it off you…"

"I suppose," she smiled seductively, "I could still wear it one day…and surprise you…" and before she could say anything else he devoured her mouth, and soon it was evident the need for a little break was unnecessary.

They lay on the floor naked and sated, a light sheen of sweat still covering their bodies. "Remember," she said, and smiled, "the first night we were here together…"

"Oh yes," he smiled, "unforgettable, especially when you kicked me out in the morning," he smiled, and their laugher filled the room as they reminisced about the night they met, and each moment since spent together in this room, fulfilling each other's passion.

"You know," she said, "I had quite a scare today."

"Why?" he asked as he caressed her back.

"When the chief told me you had a present for me, I told him you should take it back."

"You what?" he laughed.

"Told him weddings were stupid," she rolled her eyes, "and that our life together should be our present."

"It is," he agreed, "it is our present to each other."

"That's what I thought," she smiled, "but then watching you from the altar," she spoke softly, and looked up at him, sentimental tears making her eyes glimmer brightly, "listening to Alex's words today, Derek, I can't wait…it wasn't the wedding, it's our marriage, our life together and I needed to find something more… some other way that would mean something to you…like you did, you knew the surgery was important to me…I've been thinking about it…a lot."

"You don't have to get me anything," his lips met hers softly, "you've already given me the most precious gift, you gave me another chance, forgave me…and that you want to spend the rest of our lives together….that is my gift, our gift Meredith," he said and he gathered her in his arms, and kissed her, a tender, loving kiss as they succumbed, exhausted by a night ruled by passion, to a few hours of sleep.

Early in the pre dawn hours, their bodies instinctively sought the other. The embers of the fire long extinguished were not a reflection of their ever present need for each other, and a few whispered endearments reignited their desire, and in the timeless ritual two bodies joined as one, found the perfect rhythm, the perfect fit as their movements rose to the inevitable crescendo and once again, as the first time, the sounds of her pleasure echoed through the room, but this time, unlike the first time, when he looked deep into her eyes and witnessed the ecstasy of her surrender, and she his each glimpsed the depth of the other's soul, each other's soul mate, as their love was consummated and their mutual ecstasy sealed what was undoubtedly a love of legends.

"I love you Meredith," he said, their bodies the other's playground where tender words and caresses served to entice, and he quickly reached for her and she lay on top of him.

"I love you Derek," she said as her lips found his, and he deepened the kiss, eliciting moans of pleasure that were only the prelude to a dawn welcomed in passion.

Neither knew nor cared how much time elapsed as they lay in each other's arms, his body still joined with hers, and as he attempted to leave her, her body reacted by contracting gently and holding him within her, "don't …" she whispered, "stay inside me."

"I love you," he said, their bodies still joined as one.

"Derek, remember…when you told me what you wanted…that day, a lifetime…"

Uhmmm…I do," he smiled, "the marriage is just a little delayed, unlike the wedding night," he teased her, "we need to get started on the house…and then later, when you're ready…the kids, and we're already committed to the lifetime."

"Derek…" she said, "about that…"

"What…you're not going to back out on me are you, you already said…May 14…"

"About the kids Derek…"

"Mer, I know it s a lot, we don't rush it. We can take it slowly…baby steps…" he smiled, "if you will…"

"We don't have to wait," she said, "it's been on my mind…a lot…lately."

"You've mentioned it," he said, as he recognized the vulnerability in her tone, the reluctance, and something made him stop and think back over the last several weeks, bodies intimately joined, faces inches away from each, their gazes mirror images of two lovers discovering the unexpected.

"We…I mean," she said, still a bit uncertain, "I can be ready, we may not have to wait…not as long as you think. "Derek," she said, the intensity of the moment making their bodies tremble lightly, "my wedding present," she said upon his lips, kissing him softly, "I'll be…I'm…ready…for everything."

"Meredith," he smiled, his hand gently stroking her face, trying to mask the emotion evoked by her words, the happiness at the mere possibilities, "are you pregnant?"


End file.
